


Opposing Sides

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative route, Conflicted emotions FOR DAYS, M/M, Orginal Characters, galra soldier lance, protective keith, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance stumbles into Keith while he was patrolling the halls, he is forced to leave Keith because even though he loves him, he cant bear to go back to Team Voltron





	Opposing Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182407) by [thesatanistauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor). 



> Here is the alternative route that I thought the work "Blue Paladin" could go in!

It had been many cycles since Lance had left Team Voltron, Haggar, his capturer, had deemed him fit to be in their ranks and had allowed him access to his new life as a Galran Soldier. He wasn't even that shocked when no one had come to his aid when he was captured and he gladly accepted the proposal. Now, here he stood, one of the most respected soldiers in their ranks, skilled in shooting, melee, and even defense. It wasn't odd if a rookie would come to him for advice on combat, here, he felt truly respected. He could joke here and get laughs laughing not at  _him_ but  _with_ him. Lance quickly became attached to the soldiers, even making close friends, and, contrast to Alluras sayings, the galra were kind and were proud to be fighting for their race.

 

"Why did you leave Voltron?" His friend Kalavar had asked him, and if Lance were to deem anyone too innocent for this world it would be he or.... Hunk.

"I didn't necessarily 'leave' Voltron, I was captured by Haggar" ("That sounds like her" Kalavar had whispered, chucking soon after) "-And then she saw the potential in me the team did not, so i jumped on board the train and now look at me"

"Oh, I've  _been_ looking, Lance, and im pretty sure you've caught the eye of almost everyone here" Lance laughed a bit, then said sarcastically to Simpora "I wouldn't doubt it either, I mean, look at this bod!" Lance dramatically puffed out his chest and flexed his arms, which had begun to form muscle where it was clearly visible after months of training and undercover work.

"Gah- Stop!" Kalavar blushed a tad as he covered his face, only letting Simpora have more blackmail material she could use against the poor boy.

"Sorry~" Lance said teasingly, because it really was just a joke, a joke that would have gotten him  _Shut ups_ Or _Focus, Lance_ and he wouldn't want to return to those days,  _ever._ Then, all of a sudden the alarms signaling an attack began to go off, Kalvar and Simpora quickly made their mway to their rooms, seeing as they were roommates, to get their weapons and armor. Lance did the same, except he had to go to the throne room to collect his modified armor after Haggar said she had a way to improve it. The second he had entered the large room Hagar had practically shoved it in his arms and gestured for hm to change in a storage closet that was right outside the room, so after a minute or two he was changed. Lances armor was quite different from the rest, while he still had his original armor, this one was lighter, had a color similar to the ocean and was built with modifications that could last the hardest of situations, it also had a life support system, built in communicator, mapping system, and zero gravity adjustments. Lance knew the attackers were none other than Voltron, seeing as Hagar was preparing her RoboBeats (Or as Haggar called them  _Slightly Overgrown Pets)_ incase of worst case scenario, he knew it had to be them.

Lance made his way towards the control room, knowing that was a primary place Pidge got information from, the thought they might be there for him crossed his mind once, but he dismissed it because  _the only reason he was there was because he could pilot Blue, and even if they needed him back it was probably because Blue wouldn't open up for anyone else_ That was most likely the harsh truth, the reality that Lance had excepted, the fact that his "teammates" only kept him around because he piloted Blue. He had long since gotten over the fact.

Lance was checking the halls, checking for any of the familiar colors of Green, Red, Black,or Yellow. He could faintly here the sound of ships being shot at and shouts of agony as one was shot down, but he was used to it. He was ready to join the fight now at this point, seeing as though he saw no paladin trying to infiltrate the main ship. All until the color red appeared in his sight, he didn't get to gawk, because the paladin attacked him, forcing him to submiss, which he would gladly do when Keith was calm and collected. He kicked the smaller male in the stomach, giving him space for an attack, then punched the bridge of his nose, after that he quickly put some distance between the two of them. 

Keith growled in frustration "Ugh, just give up so i an find LANCE!!" He charged at Lance, though the taller was too agile and dodged with ease, not helping with Keith's temper near close to exploding.

"You're still looking for him, give it up! Hes probably long gone and dead!"He didn't want to hurt his friend so he retorted with verbal words instead of physical 

"SHUT UP, THE REST GAVE UP BUT I WONT!!!!" Keith now became readable as he let instincts take over, and Lance noticed this and knocked him upside the head so he would collapse onto the floor.

"You didn't come to rescue me , so i gave up, and now you're here again to try and take me back when i made good friends and am RESPECTED?!?!!?" 

"Wha-" Keith didn't get to complete the thought as Lance slightly opened the helmet he wore, and there, face to face was Lance. While the boy may have scars on his cheeks and pointed ears, it was no doubt the same boy who had those piercing blue eyes and would help calm him down.

"Lance!!" Keith practically jumped onto Lance, and though he wasn't one to initiate physical contact, he hugged him, very tightly." You're alive! I was right! I missed you! Its not the same, they gave up, but guess who was  right!" He then stopped his rejoicing and cupped Lances face "Where have you been and what have you-"And then Keith stopped speaking as he looked at Lance "You didn't- join them, right?" Lance only gave Keith a weak smile. "No no no no, we have to go back! We have to I-I" Keith was sobbing, and that was something that startled Lance "I love you, please,  _please_ , come back!" Lance could only do something that he knew he shouldn't, he cupped Keiths face and kissed him, chaste, but sweet. Keith broke the kisses and started banging on Lances chest, which had no affect since his armor protected him from that.

"Why, Why, why?" Kieth was displaying waterworks, years of agony being poured out on the battlefield as his feeling were reciprocated, but a relationship wasn't possible if he was in their side. "please, please, please!" Some of the hostility returned, this time it was directed towards the team, including Shiro.

"I'm sorry" Was the only thing Lance could muster up to say as he hit a pressure point, knocking Keith out. Lance picked up the unconscious boy and felt a pang of guilt at the look of despair the boy had etched into his face. He made his way over to the Escape Pods and set coordinates to the castle, which, according to the helmet, was in a nearby galaxy named Helu'xia. He shut the shuttle and placed the boy inside as he watched the boy fly away out of his reach.

 

* * *

 

 

"Its really surprising that a paladin would just go rouge like that all alone and attack here!" Lance heard Simpora say

"Mhmm" He could hear Kalavar hum in agreement, his eye still hurt from an bit of debris from one of the taken down ships.

Lance didn't respond, he just stared out into space, wondering how on earth it came to be that Lance and Keith were now on opposing sides, and were both in love with each other at the same time, the universe must really hate Lances guts.

"_And then, Um, Sir?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, sorry, got a  _tad_ bit distracted" Lance said staring at Simpora sheepishly

"Um, no, its fine! It wasn't any thing important anyway!"

"What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?" Kalavar asked

"Just how life can be a real jerk sometimes" He sighed

"You got that right" Simpora agreed and continued her tale of how heroic she was in battle, but Lance didnt hear, he was still cursing the higher deitys and the way they made his life.

 

 


End file.
